


Grayscale

by Vav



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vav/pseuds/Vav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day filming the recap. But the office is empty. And JJ is a tad jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grayscale

There were only six cars left in the parking lot, which meant it was time to film the recap. JJ had come up with the idea the week prior, and they were so giddy to film it, it was almost embarrassing. They were mainly excited to show off their horrid impressions of their coworkers to the fans...and also train the intern. He was pretty cool, too, but not as cool as Blaine was when he was an intern. Definitely not.

JJ had set up the lights in all the rooms they would be using, since some offices were left completely black after quittin' time. Blaine was setting out props and costume pieces they would need while JJ helped the intern get the camera and microphone hooked up. The guy was a quick learner. Probably quicker than Blaine was, but he'd never admit that.

They were just about to film when the intern headed off for a bathroom break. JJ polished the lens of the camera that was resting on a table one last time before tossing the cloth across the room where his coat was. He sighed, but the breath seized when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and squeeze tightly from behind.

"Blaine!" JJ choked out, immediately attaching his hands onto Blaine's forearms. "Come on, man, not again! You're gonna crack a rib, I swear." Blaine chuckled behind him and nestled his head into the crook of JJ's neck.

"Probably could if I really wanted to. Can't help it," he sighed dreamily, slightly loosening his grip on the other man. "I'm just so strong and handsome and perfect."

"You're a big, dumb idiot, that's what you are," JJ retorted, but Blaine could hear the smile in his voice. They swayed side to side in silence for a second before they heard a toilet flush down the hall. "Now get offa me."

Blaine let go and slumped forward, feeling mighty dejected, but understandably so. It was kind of against the rules to be a couple behind Matt's back. They could totally tell him, but they thought that'd ruin the fun of everything. Well, Blaine thought it'd ruin the fun. They knew when it was okay to be all over each other and when it was not. Well, JJ knew when it was not.

"Alright, let's do this. You ready, Cole?" JJ asked upon the return of the intern. Blaine grabbed the camera while Cole manned the sound equipment, handing the mic to JJ. JJ had referred to Cole as "yet another hot intern" after meeting him for the first time months prior, which gained him a forceful smack on the arm from Blaine that eventually bruised. And Blaine kissed the bruise to make it better, because he's a big dumb idiot, that's what he is.

The first shots of the recap went smoothly. JJ attempted to jump off a wall, Blaine was rolling on the floor, and their over-acting was on point. The sound was great, the lighting was swell, and they were having a good time with the near-empty building.

Then it came time for the costume changes that JJ was so pumped about. He was used to his written ideas coming to life all the time, but this one was exciting and different, probably because he knew the audience would get a kick out of their atrocious impressions.

Blaine unbuttoned his plaid shirt and shrugged it off, making sure to stretch his arms before grabbing for the Rooster Teeth polo.

"I know we're in Texas, but put those guns away, man," Cole joked, holding the camera for him while he changed. Blaine flashed him a winning smile, and JJ grimaced behind them as he smoothed out his pseudo-five o'clock shadow in the mirror. He was getting into character, that's all. Totally not getting bloodthirsty over a straight boy so much as glancing at his boyfriend. Or whatever Blaine was. Big, dumb idiot friend.

He should be used to it, right? Blaine got hit on literally every time they went out for drinks or a movie, so it shouldn't bother him anymore, right? Yeah, not so much. He was so damn worried about Blaine dropping him for another, better looking guy or girl. JJ had a pudgy tummy and always looked like a tired rodent of some sort. He thought his voice was annoying and his hair never looked exactly right and his butt had a little too much squish to it.

"Hey, Cole, can you go dig for a RWBY shirt somewhere? We might need one. Just the first thing you can find, a shirt or a tank or whatever," Blaine asked after straightening out the polo. Cole set the equipment on the table and headed off to fulfill Blaine's aimless task. Blaine was so charasmatic, too. Not that JJ wasn't charasmatic, but Blaine was just so smooth and his smile could brighten anybody's day. JJ looked like an elusive cat when he smiled. His face wasn't nearly as chiseled as Blaine's. His eyes weren't as piercing. His nose wasn't as cute. He couldn't power the world with his laugh. He didn't -

As if Blaine was reading the thoughts racing through JJ's mind as the intern left, he interrupted. He spun JJ around, away from the mirror, and gripped him tight. But it wasn't a joke this time, wasn't a ploy for fake-bragging.

"Hey," Blaine said sternly yet softly once the intern was out of earshot. His eyes bore into those of JJ, who was a bit taken aback by his big, dumb idiot friend's forceful actions. Blaine never usually ran the show unless it was super serious and they were talking about feeeeelings, which made JJ lost without his guidance. Blaine grabbed JJ's face in his sturdy hands and kissed him, hard and slow. JJ felt a gasp escape his lips, and he opened his eyes while Blaine's tongue entered his mouth to make sure nobody was around. He closed them again, and Blaine moved his hands from JJ's face to his chest, rubbing up and down gently. They pulled away, but rested their foreheads against each others'. "Okay?"

"Um...what?" JJ asked, a bit confused by the aggressive affection he was just greeted with. His arms had somehow found their way around Blaine's waist, and they were swaying yet again.

"You have no reason to be jealous and bitchy," Blaine growled. He dipped his head down to leave a quick smattering of kisses on JJ's neck. JJ opened his mouth to speak, but Blaine made a grunt of disapproval. "I could see your mopey face in the mirror, you dork."

"I'm playing Gus," JJ said, attempting to be serious, despite the obvious smirk on his face. Blaine stared him in the eye again, eyebrows knitted, before cracking a smile. "Cole's gonna be back soon."

"Oh, sweet, I'll get the lube," Blaine joked. This time, JJ smacked him on the arm. And Blaine pretended that it hurt. He pecked JJ on the lips sweetly. "But, really, why'd you go complete bitchface back there?"

"Well, you're kinda hot," JJ stated. Blaine made a face of agreement. "I dunno, I felt threatened." Blaine sighed and shook his head, wrapping his arms around JJ's neck. "Don't give me that! He's cute, you're cute."

"You're mega cute, though," Blaine argued, one hand toying with the bottom of JJ's hair. "And I'd be the stupidest man in the world to give you up." He crushed JJ to his chest, but there was no play-struggle as usual. JJ just sighed and smiled and allowed himself to enjoy the warmth and safety he felt in Blaine's arm.

The footsteps coming from down the hall signaled them to break apart. Blaine spun out of the embrace and leaned on the table, giving JJ a casual wink. Cole stepped into the room with a t-shirt draped over his shoulder. He looked between the two men, who both wore inconspicuous looks on their faces.

"You, uh, got something," he began, facing Blaine and motioning to his own lower face region, "like, all over." Blaine pushed past JJ to look in the mirror, and his eyes widened slightly when he caught sight of the gray makeup smeared around his mouth and cheeks. JJ's five o'clock shadow had surely taken a beating.

"Oh," they said in unison. Maybe they were both big, dumb idiots.


End file.
